Batman Ninja Helmet
It was introduced in Patch 2.21. Sengoku Helmet Stats.png|Sengoku Helmet (unevolved form) Batman Ninja Helmet Stats.png|Batman Ninja Helmet (evolved form) Effects *20% - 40% MAX HEALTH increase *For every 5% of available POWER, damage received is reduced by 1% - 2.3%. *[Batman] For every 10% of available POWER, CRIT chance is increased by 1% - 3%. *EVOLVED 25% - 50% chance to resist POWER DRAIN Strategy The Batman Ninja Helmet, especially when maxed out, is best to be geared on Batman characters, namely Batman/Batman Ninja and Batman/Flashpoint. This gear provides the largest health boost out of any other gear, other than the Brandished Ninjato. This combined with the damage mitigation that slowly increases as power increases can make its user an effective tank. It also provides a chance to resist power drain, similar to but otherwise less effective than Static/Prime and Lobo/Prime's all time power drain immunity. This gear while made to be defensive for others, is made to be versatile for Batman, for he can take advantage of the exclusive effect that is made for him, in which his crit chance slowly increases as his power increases. Given the gear's name, appearance and effects, it is best suited on Batman/Batman Ninja. With a maxed out Batman Ninja Helmet, 3 bars of power (46% damage reduction) and when outnumbered (another 50% less damage), it will result in 96% DAMAGE REDUCTION for Batman, even if he's not blocking in this situation. Since blocking reduces basic attacks’ damage by 25% and Specials’ damage by 50%, if he is blocking in the same scenario: *'Basic Attacks Damage Reduction': 50% + 46% + 1% (25% of 4%, the remaining when you subtract 100% to 96%) = 97% Damage Reduction (receives 3% of Basic Attacks’ Damage) *'Specials Damage Reduction': 50% + 46% + 2% (50% of 4%, the remaining when you subtract 100% to 96%) = 98% Damage Reduction (receives 2% of Specials’ Damage) As for DOT, he also receives less damage when equipped with the said gear and is under the same circumstances. Additionally, when this is combined with the Killer Croc Companion Card EVOLVED, Batman Ninja Batman can be totally immune to both basic attacks and specials. This tactic can also apply to some level to other characters with defence buffs, including Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night, Shazam/New 52, and Superman/New 52. However, unlike Invulnerability and explicit special immunity (e.g. Superman/Injustice 2's passive), reducing a special's damage to zero does not necessarily negate secondary effects (e.g. Superman/Dawn of Justice's Shattering Blow can apply on the first hit of his s1 even if it cannot deal damage, disabling all gear on his opponent, allowing the following two hits to deal damage). For Batman characters, they can benefit from the increasing crit chance the gear provides. If equipped with the Helmet at maximum fusion, gaining full power will grant them 30% crit chance. This stacks with other sources of critical chance. Therefore, if Batman/Batman Ninja is fully augmented with critical chance, he can potentially automatically crit on all attacks due to his passive providing static critical chance. Fusing Trivia *The Batman Ninja Helmet along with the Quake Engine, and the Brandished Ninjato are currently the only non-set legendary gears in the game to have 3 unequal values for the shard types. *This is the second Batman-specific Legendary gear after the Militarized Batmobile. Category:Cards Category:Gear Category:5 Star Gear Category:MAX HEALTH increase Category:Damage Mitigation Category:Crit damage Category:Immune to Power Drain Category:Online season rewards